Sickness to this
by Elliesaurous
Summary: Grace is a normal girl who lives a relatively normal life until she gets sucked into the Twilight Universe! I know the summary sucks but please give it a go! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sickness…to this**

 **Hi this is my new story and I hope everyone likes it!**

Hi, my name is Grace. I thought I lived a perfectly normal life until this. I am a Twilight addict and I have long mahogany coloured hair and hazel/chocolate coloured eyes. See? Perfectly normal. What happened?

It all started when I became sick while at home. Completely unexplained. I had been in bed for a few days watching Twilight movie marathons or reading Twilight books. I know, how obsessed am I? My parents were on some business trip and never actually cared about me. They would just give me nice stuff and then totally ignore me as if to say "Here's some expensive stuff, have a nice life!" Not that I minded. I'm 17 and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Anyway, I decided I had had enough of sitting around all day doing nothing. So I got up and drove myself to the hospital (we have no local Doctor's clinic) to see what was wrong with me.

When I got there thought it looked different but then again it has been years since I last came here. Maybe they remodelled it? The sky also seemed to have clouded up during the drive. Oh well. I trudged into the hospital and asked to see the next available doctor. The receptionist nodded and told me to wait. I sat down and stuffed my headphones in. A Thousand Years came on. I have all the Twilight songs. As I mentioned earlier, obsessed. About 10 minutes later I was called into a room. As I walked in I looked up to see Carlisle Cullen in front of me. What the fuck?

 **I hope you like my new story so please review and tell me what you think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever! So sorry. I didn't have the time to update for the end of the year and then the computer wasn't working so I couldn't use it then. But I'm back and because I feel so bad I'm going to update twice today. So, really sorry and hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga! All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ah, you must be Grace. Grace who may I ask?" Looking at him I realised Stephanie wasn't joking when she described everything about them to be beautiful. His face, voice, just everything. I continued to stare at him like an idiot. What the hell was Carlisle Cullen doing in front of me?

"Are you real?" I squeaked out.

"Yes" he looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked, starting to panic now.

"Inside a hospital in Forks, Washington" I could tell he was starting to worry.

"Oh Gosh" I muttered getting really panicky and hysterical. My breathing hitched and I started to feel dizzy.

"Are you alright Grace? Grace!"

I was starting to black out and Carlisle was trying and failing to keep me awake.

Just before I lost consciousness I muttered a barely audible plea to him.

"Please take me to your family. I know all about you."

Just before I closed my eyes I saw Carlisle's face which was a picture of confusion, worry and panic.

When I opened my eyes I was in a completely different place. The Cullen's living room! I was so familiar with it I probably given someone a guided tour of it from reading the books and seeing the films although I've never actually been here before. I looked up and saw 8 pairs of golden eyes staring down worriedly back at me. My breathing quickened. I was actually here!

I felt a pair of ice cold arms restrain me, trying to calm me down. Carlisle.

"Grace, Grace please. You need to calm down"

I immediately stopped and felt a wave of calm overcome me.

"Thanks Jasper" I nodded in his direction.

He looked at me with utter shock and confusion on his face.

"How did you know?" Oops

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to show it all to Edward who will probably explain it better than me since he won't have a nervous breakdown halfway through. Do you mind Edward?"

"Not at all. But how did you know-" he stopped himself realising he was about to find out.

I smiled and showed him everything I knew about all of them, where they live, their histories just everything. Then I showed him the Twilight books and movies and where I was from and why I had gone to the hospital and how it was so different. In short, I showed him everything.

When I was done I watched his face change from confusion to shock to bewilderment to awe. After that he turned back to his family and gasped "She knows everything"

 **Okay, so don't worry about that little cliff hanger because the next one will be up shortly. Who liked Edward's amazing speech? Personally I think Grace could of done exactly the same without showing Edward considering that's all he said. :-D So please review what you think so far so I know what you all think! I promise you it does not take up much of your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, as promised, chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3**

The chain reaction between them was priceless. I heard a lot of 'What's' and 'How's' before Edward silenced them.

He said "She knows who we are, what we are, what we can do, our histories, our time here in Forks, Renesmee, She is from another dimension where our lives are books and films. She knows pretty much everything about us."

"Hang on a sec" Rosalie said. It would be her who would question me. Edward chuckled at my thought.

"How do we know she's not lying?"

"Ask me anything. Just not too personal, I'm not _that_ clued in."

She smiled triumphantly. "All our full names and our talents"

"Even the unofficial ones, like your beauty?"

"Yes"

"Fine. You are the Olympic Coven or the Cullen Family. Your names are Carlisle Cullen, you brought your compassion into this life. Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen, you brought your motherly love and kindness. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you have premonitions of the future, depending on people's decisions. Jasper Whitlock Hale, you can feel and control emotions. Rosalie Lillian Hale, you brought your exquisite beauty with you. Emmett McCarty Cullen, you are known for your strength although there is no actual ability. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you can read people's thoughts, except Bella's. Isabella or Bella Marie Swan Cullen, you have a mental shield which you can project. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, dhampir or vampire-human half-breed. She can project her thoughts with a touch into people's heads. Happy?"

Cue shocked look from them all again. Excluding Edward who already knew I knew all of this.

Emmett broke the awkward silence with "So, you're kind of like our own personal stalker in a way?"

I chuckled and said "In a way"

"Um, just to ask, Edward. Are your lives more like the films or books?"

"Books"

"I knew it. Any other questions or do you believe me now?" I know I was being rude but I was pissed after everything that had happened. I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Nope. We completely believe you" Carlisle answered.

Now that all the emotional drama was over I can't believe I'm in the same room as all my idols! Oh my goodness!

"You know Carlisle, I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong with me since that was my original reason for coming to the hospital" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh, well, of course. Your symptoms where basically sore tonsils, feeling constantly tired and being blocked up? I believe you have a mixture of tonsillitis and the common cold. I'm guessing you already knew that and you just wanted me to double check?"

I nodded.

"Anyway, you should be completely better soon so just relax and let yourself heal."

And true to his word, I was better 3 days later. It was really weird seeing the Cullens go about their activities before me.

I hadn't been completely honest about my past to the Cullens and how everyday of my life it haunts me. Like a big heavy horse to drag around. Well tonight, I'm going to bury that horse in the ground. I'm going to come completely clean with them and tell them everything.

*3 hours later*

*That Evening*

"Um, Carlisle? Would you mind calling everyone in here? There's something I would like to share with you all."

"Of course. Everyone, family meeting" he said in the same tone but I knew they all heard him.

Within two seconds everyone was here. I then spoke up.

"I asked you all here so I could tell you something. I'm so very thankful to you all for opening up your home to me so I feel like I should tell you this. When I was back with my parents they didn't care about me one little bit. I was just a hindrance to them. When I was 4 we all went on holiday to Turkey. I spent pretty much the entire time at a day care centre there but when it was time to leave they completely forgot about me and left me there. It took 5 weeks for the Turkish authorities to find my home because my parents refused to answer any phone calls and disowned me when they did. When I finally got home they weren't at all pleased to see me. When I was 15 I was kidnapped for 2 months and my parents didn't even notice or care. I was held for ransom which they eventually paid although they were furious about it. When I finally managed to get home I was too scared to do anything, even go outside but my parents didn't even bother to talk to me about it leaving me to get through this problem by myself. They have never ever cared. I have grown up without a family all my life."

It felt so good to finally say all that. When I looked up I could see so much horror and pity on their faces.

Esme broke the silence with "You have us as a family now"

"Really do you mean it?"

"Of course"

"Thank you so much! Everyone!" I could feel tears streaming down my face.

I pulled everyone into a big, slightly hard, group hug. Now I truly felt like I belonged.

 **This might be my last update for a while since I'm going on holiday but I will update as soon as I get back! In the meantime, please Read and Review!**


End file.
